


Subway Trains

by BBCGirl657



Series: Sebastian Stan One-Shots [1]
Category: American Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies) RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Once Upon a Time RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-11
Updated: 2014-11-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 22:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2599265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suddenly, riding the subway didn’t seem so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subway Trains

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by The Center Pole on Sebastian Stan Frustration on Tumblr.

I swiped my subway card and went through the turnstile. I stepped onto the platform and pulled out my iPod. I’d had the worst day of my life and all I wanted to do was curl up on my couch with a Marvel movie. I hadn’t decided which one, but it was a tossup between Winter Soldier and Days of Future Past. I put my ear buds in my ears and settled on The Covenant soundtrack.

It wasn’t a very popular movie, but I loved it.

As “More Human than Human” started playing, something caught my eye.

A guy was leaning up against one of the pillars playing with his phone. He was wearing a hoodie with a leather jacket layered over it.

The hood was pulled up over his head.

He looked familiar. He suddenly glanced up and I blushed. He had caught me staring. He gave a little half smile as the train pulled up.

I quickly boarded and made my way to the back of the train car. I sat down and turned up the volume on my iPod. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. I was awoken when someone’s foot hit mine. I raised my head up to find the guy from the platform sitting across from me. I took my ear buds out.

The sounds of “The Death & Resurrection Show” could still be heard.

I got a good look at him and my eyes went wide. I quickly turned off my iPod and blushed again.

“Hi”, he said.

“Hi”, I said.

“How are you?” he asked, trying to make small talk.

“I’m fine”, I told him.

He leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees. “How are you really? I imagine a pretty girl like yourself doesn’t listen to The Covenant soundtrack on a regular basis”, he said.

I blushed again and I reached up to hide my face.

He grabbed my wrist and said, “Don’t. I think you look cute when you blush”.

This, of course, caused me to blush.

“What’s your name?” he asked.

“Samantha, but most people call me Sam or Sammy”, I answered.

“I’m…” he said.

“I’m perfectly aware of who you”, I told him.

We fell into silence as the train continued.

Every now and then he would look my way and give me that small smile.

The scene reminded me of the subway scene in Shame, where Michael Fassbender’s character keeps looking at the woman sitting across from him.

Only, I’m pretty sure Sebastian wasn’t looking for just sex. When the train stopped again, I quickly got off.

“Sam, wait!” I heard him yell.

I reached the top of the stairs and turned around. “What?” I snapped, “Are you stalking me or something?”

“Uh no. I live near here”, he told me.

“Oh”, I said blushing.

The heavens decided to open up.

I let out a frustrated wail. I was now soaked to the bone and I wanted to cry.

“I only live a block from here”, Sebastian said, “You can hang out at my place until the rain passes”.

I looked at him and said, “Okay”.

 

“This is it”, Sebastian said pulling out a key. He opened the door and said, “Ladies first”.

I rolled my eyes and entered.

As soon as Sebastian shut the door, he started stripping off his clothes.

“Whoa!” I said covering my eyes, “Warn a girl!”

Sebastian just chuckled. “You wanna get sick, be my guest”, he said. He disappeared down the hallway and came back out dressed in a pair of Captain America sleep pants and his chest was bare. He walked over to me and handed me an old band t-shirt and a pair of boxers. “It’s all I have”, he said, “Bathroom is the second door on your right”.

 

When I came out of the bathroom, I made my way into the kitchen, where I found Sebastian.

“You were in there a while, so I ordered pizza, if that’s okay with you”, he said.

“It’s fine”, I told him.

“I put our wet clothes in the washer and dryer, so we’ve got some time to kill”, he said, “Anything you wanna do?”

There’s a lot of things I’d like to do to you, I thought. “Watch a movie?” I asked him.

We went into the living room and I started browsing through Sebastian’s movie collection.

I plucked the Winter Soldier DVD from his shelf and popped it into the DVD player.

“You know, I haven’t seen this since the premiere”, Sebastian said.

“Is it awkward seeing yourself on screen?” I asked him.

“A bit, but I don’t really focus on my character. I mostly pay attention to my co-stars’ acting”, Sebastian told her.

“I still think you’re the best villain”, I said.

“Thank you. It always means a lot to know that people love the character”, Sebastian said.

“I think it’s just because we love you, you big goofball”, I told him.

“We?” he teased, “I guess that includes you”.

I blushed yet again.

Sebastian hand cupped my red cheek and his thumb caressed my cheekbone. “You’re so cute when you blush”, he said softly.

I closed the distance between us and captured his lips with mine.

His lips felt better than I had ever imagined.

The doorbell ringing caused us to break apart.

We both laughed and Sebastian got up to pay for the pizza.

“I could have helped”, I told him.

“Now what kind of date would I be if I didn’t pay?” Sebastian asked.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Sebastian chuckled before sitting back down beside me.

We spent the rest of the night watching movies.

 

The next morning, I woke up in Sebastian’s arms. I tried to move, but his arms tightened around me. “Sebastian, let me go”, I told him.

“Mmmm”, he groaned into my neck.

Shivers went down my spine when I felt those heavenly lips on the back of my neck.

“I’m going to miss my train”, I told him, “I have to go”.

“Stay”, he said.

“I can’t. I have a job interview”, I said. He sighed and released me. I slipped back into my now dry clothes. I looked over at Sebastian, who was leaning back on his elbows, trying to keep from falling back asleep. “Go back to sleep”, I told him, “You look wrecked”.

Sebastian’s head flopped back onto the bed.

I laughed softly and walked back over to him. I ran my hand through his floppy hair and lightly kissed his lips.

His hand came up to hold the back of my neck.

“See you tonight”, I said when we broke apart.

“You mean you’re coming back?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course I am”, I said. I left his apartment and started walking to the nearest subway station.

Suddenly, riding the subway didn’t seem so bad.


End file.
